Como comenzó nuestra relación
by Sakhory
Summary: Regalo para bijutsu-tobidei-chan. Romance y triángulo amoroso Sasori/Deidara/Madara.


Muy bien… aquí estoy con un nuevo fic! Es un one-shoot algo cortito.

Está dedicado a mi amiga bijutsu-tobidei-chan, una de las mejores escritoras MadaDei/TobiDei de todas ;3

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, sería millonaria y ya habría ido a varios conciertos.

Mary-chan: Ojalá te guste :3!

Advertencias: Yahoi/OoCc/Lime/Triángulo amoroso.

Amanecía en la Akatsuki cueva. Un rubio se levantaba de su cama para ir al baño. De repente unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿A dónde vas, _Dei_?-preguntó un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos, que no era precisamente Itachi Uchiha.

-Voy a bañarme, ¡um! Bastardo pervertido.

-No hay necesidad de decirme así "sempai"

-Deja de actuar como Tobi, Madara, estamos los dos solos y…-Deidara se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir – ¡Ni se te ocurra malinterpretar!

-_Dei-chan,_ _kukukuku_…creí que después de esta noche ibas a estar cansado-dijo el otro pícaramente, desobedeciendo lo que había dicho el rubio.

-¡N-no me refiero a eso! ¡Déjame en paz, quiero ir a ducharme!-el de ojos azules arrugó la nariz y se dio media vuelta para marcharse al baño.

-Pues… ¡duchémonos juntos!-sugirió el otro.

-… Tú no desaprovechas ninguna oportunidad.

_Ya en la ducha~_

-Recuerdas…-comenzó el pelinegro- ¿cómo comenzó nuestra relación…?

-Por supuesto, ¡um!-contestó el otro, recordando perfectamente.

_FlashBack~_

-¡_Sasori-danna_! -Decía el rubio- ¡espéreme!

-Apúrate- fue la escueta respuesta de su maestro.

-¡_DEIDARA-SEMPAI_, ESPERE A TOBI!-gritó el Uchiha.

-¡Vete, Tobi! Quiero estar a solas con _Sasori-danna_

-Pero… sempai–balbuceó el de máscara naranja, mientras veía a los otros dos irse. Hizo una mueca, que nadie pudo ver. "_Maldita marioneta_" pensó "_tienes tanta suerte de que Deidara te quiera_"

_Con el dúo de artistas~_

-¡_Sasori no danna_! ¡Debo decirle algo…!

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-dijo el otro, suspirando. Deidara dudó un segundo, pero luego tomó coraje, y habló a su maestro.

-Usted… usted me gusta.

Sasori abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No se lo esperaba. No sabía qué hacer.

-Amm… está bien… supongo.

-¿Qué dice?- le preguntó el rubio ilusionado – ¿usted también siente lo mismo?

Sasori no quería lastimar a su alumno, pero tampoco mentirle.

-Emm…-dudó el pelirrojo- no estoy seguro.

-¿Ah? No me ama… -comenzó a decir el de ojos azules, por lo bajo.

-¡NO! ¡Yo no dije eso! –el de Suna ya no sabía qué hacer. No sentía nada por Deidara, pero desilusionarlo… no podía hacer eso –También…me gustas.

Deidara estaba muy feliz. Torpemente, se abrazó al marionetista y besó sus labios. El otro correspondió, más por amabilidad que por otra cosa, mientras que una voz en su cabeza decía "Estás haciendo las cosas mal…".

Unos meses más tarde, todos estaban al tanto de la "relación" de los dos artistas, y a nadie le importaba, excepto a cierto hombre.

"_Deidara_" pensaba "_¿Eres feliz…con Sasori?_".

Felicidad no le faltaba. Deidara estaba muy satisfecho con la relación que tenía con su maestro, aunque nunca pasaba de algunos besos. En realidad, seguían comportándose igual que siempre, no es como que hubieran cambiado muchas cosas.

Pero un día, Sasori, decidió que era hora de decirle a Deidara la verdad.

-Deidara… -comenzó a decirle.

-¿Um?

-Yo… no sé cómo decirte esto…

-Lo comprendo, Sasori…

-¡Uf!- Sasori suspiró aliviado, y estaba a punto de irse, cuando escuchó lo que dijo el rubio.

-Quieres que lo hagamos, ¿no es así?-el pelirrojo se quedó estático en su lugar –Pues, no seré el Uke~

-¡No es eso!

-Ah. Está bien, te dejaré ser el seme~

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO TENER SEXO CONTIGO!-gritó el otro, perdiendo los estribos.

-Entonces… ¿qué?

-Yo… -el de ojos miel tomó valor -no te amo. Nunca lo hice. No me malinterpretes. Te estimo mucho, eres una gran persona. Perdón por no decirte antes-vio como los ojos del rubio se llenaban de lágrimas- lo siento… no podía… no quería desilusionarte.

Sasori quedó mirando al rubio unos segundos. El menor se giró, dándole la espalda. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio, un poco preocupado y bastante culpable, y se fue, dejando a Deidara solo y llorando.

-¿P-por-porque me pasa esto a mí? ¿T-tanta lástima d-doy? –decía el rubio tartamudeando.

Madara vio a Sasori entrar a la Akatsuki cueva, con la mirada perdida. Lo supo enseguida. Sabía que Sasori estaba con Deidara por lástima. Y sabía, que en ese preciso momento, el rubio artista explosivo estaba llorando. Mirando para que nadie lo siguiera, salió en busca del rubio. No tardó en dar con él.

-¡Deidara-sempai!

"_Tobi_" pensó el rubio, reconociendo instantáneamente esa voz.

-Sempai, no llore- le dijo, pero con su voz, la de Madara Uchiha.

-¿Tobi?-preguntó el otro confundido, abriendo sus ojos azules enormemente- ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?

-Sí, soy yo- dijo con esa voz grave, y cálida para Deidara –Ya no llores, yo estoy aquí.

Deidara, solo se limitó a acurrucarse en los brazos de ese desconocido, que le resultaba extrañamente agradable. ¿Agradable? Por todos los cielos, ¡Era sólo Tobi! ¡El mismo Tobi de sus ataques de histeria! Bueno, no, no era realmente Tobi.

-¿Quién eres, um?-preguntó Deidara, ya calmado.

-Soy… -Madara no quería decirle que era un Uchiha. Temía que las cosas empeoraran. Pero no haría lo que Sasori había hecho, mentirle; así que, se quitó la máscara mostrándole su verdadero rostro –Yo soy… Madara Uchiha. Líder de Akatsuki, fundador del clan Uchiha y… tu compañero de equipo.

Deidara no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Todo este tiempo, estuvo tirándole bombas a su líder supremo, tratando de matarlo y gritándole?

Al menos era un Uchiha. Eso podía servirle de consuelo.

Alterado, hizo una pequeña reverencia. Sería un Uchiha, pero, mierda, era el verdadero líder de la organización, alguien muy poderoso. Alguien a quién había maltratado de ciertas formas diferentes. ¿Y si estaba allí para vengarse?

Madara estaba atónito. ¿No le tiró bombas por ser un Uchiha? Deidara pareció adivinar lo que Madara pensaba.

-No estoy molesto porque seas un Uchiha. Creo que, en cierta forma, estamos a mano. Pero, ¿por qué me consuelas?

-Porque… lo amo, sempai- le dijo juguetonamente, mientras bajaba sus brazos a la cintura de su sempai para darle un cálido y tierno beso.

-Madara- dijo Deidara cuando se separaron – ¿tú… eres realmente así?

-¿_Así_ cómo?

-Tan… ¿cariñoso?

-Sólo contigo- Deidara se ruborizó mientras mascullaba "idiota" -¿No creíste que el gran Uchiha Madara sería cariñoso? ¿Crees que solo soy un viejo asesino? Pues, tienes un poco de razón con eso...

-Yo no creo que seas un viejo asesino. Creo que eres… buena persona-y luego añadió por lo bajo "sexy". Desgraciadamente para él, el mayor escuchó.

_Fin del FlashBack~_

Madara reía.

-Me encantó eso último que dijiste-dijo entre risas el de cabello oscuro, recordando esos detalles. El otro bajó la mirada y farfulló algo. -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Madara, hablándole sensualmente, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo desnudo del rubio.

-Madara, aléjate.

-¡Vamos Dei! Quiero divertirme un poco.

Madara, que se encontraba detrás de Deidara abrazando su espalda, comenzó a besarle la nuca y el cuello, mientras el rubio emitía leves gemidos.

Hábilmente, el mayor apagó el agua de la ducha, y solo Jashin sabe cómo llegaron a la cama.

Madara se colocó encima del rubio y comenzó a bajar de su cuello a su vientre, y depositó una pequeña mordida allí.

-¡Ah! –Gimió Deidara.

-¿Y bien, Dei? ¿Estás listo para la mejor parte?

**¿FIN?**

Sí, fin.

**O**jalá te haya gustado, amiga.

**Esperaré sus reviews~ **

**Y**lean los fics de Mary-chan :3 si no lo han hecho, háganlo…no saben de lo que se pierden nOn!


End file.
